Wipe Your Search History
by SarahZorEl
Summary: Supergirl's phone is stolen whilst she's out fighting, revealing her very embarrassing search history to the world.


"Kara! _Kara!"_

Alex was shouting at her through the comm line as Supergirl moved back and forth swinging her legs and fists towards a bright and _glowing_ green alien covered in long ass' tentacles.

Reassuring "Im okay Al- just a little busy here." With that she dodged yet another tentacle as it came flying towards her legs using it not _unlike_ a skipping rope. Levitating in the air... she was about to go in for another shot as it grabbed her by the ankle and lifted her upside down "aaaa, put me down!"

Distracted and writhing in it's grasp her phone fell from its compartment tucked within her boot flinging across the pavement in one swift move.

Too absorbed in her attempts to get herself free she didn't seem to notice when two young civilian boys followed its direction and snook away from the scene with her phone _firmly in their grasp._

Sniggering- they ran as fast as they could until they reached an alleyway over on the far side of town giggling at what they'd just stolen.

Both pausing to catch their breath they looked down at the screen intrigued.

"Aw man aw man! That's Supergirls phone!" A young boy, with messy blonde hair cheered and bounced excitedly.

Shaking his head a dark haired boy with glasses perked up "this is soo cool!"

Gazing at each other they hesitated before looking back to the darkened screen "Unlock it Ry, do you think we'll find out her secret identity?" The blonde murmured to the dark haired boy as he messed and fiddled with his glasses.

"I wonder what she has on here? There's gotta be some personal stuff right?" Biting his lip Ryan knew it was inexplicably _wrong_ but he couldn't help himself, Aiden was right- _they'd probably hit the jackpot._

Swiping the screen _thankfully_ it unlocked, but it opened up onto a blank background.

Undeterred they started flicking through her text messages. A lot of generic professional stuff was showing up, with the use of government code names they didn't quite understand.

 _Nothing too specific._

Flicking over to media- there was a bunch of photos in the gallery of the Kryptonian posing with fans.

Events she'd _clearly_ attended as Supergirl and selfies with other agents that she worked with.

"Aw cool, how badass is this?" Aiden tapped the screen as Ryan held the phone both firmly absorbed in Supergirls personal files.

The photo they'd chosen popped up and it was of Supergirl surrounded by two black clad and menacing looking agents- one with very short cropped brown hair and the other with hair curled just above the shoulder in a military fatigues. Both happened to be making stupid faces as they curled around Supergirl and pointed at her biceps- she was flexing with drippy wet hair and wearing a form fitting government issued tank top.

"Oh My God she's not wearing the suit!" Aiden shouted as they both screamed, fangirling hard, waving their arms about in exaggeration.

Ryan had drifted into dreamland "Her arms though" he breathed as he stared lovingly at the picture.

Scrolling further they came across some awesome handheld videos of Supergirl testing out her moves, flipping herself in the air in what looked to be some sort of training room.

She was happily cheering and giggling at the camera.

"How cute is she though" they both cooed at the screen, enamoured by what they were watching.

Eventually they'd decided to walk over to Aidens- as Ryan adamantly continued his exploration forgetting that he needed to look were in the hell it was that he was going.

"Aw man she has terrible music taste.. it's all 90s pop music" they both cringed and carried on walking.

Arriving home Aiden hurried Ryan up the stairs blagging to his parents- _something_ about homework and not wanting to be disturbed.

Finally in his bedroom they rushed over to his computer, speaking in hushed whispers as they turned everything on and hooked it up.

* * *

Back at the scene Kara had used her laser vision to chop the tentacle free from her leg. The creature screeched in pain..

Grimacing "I'm sorry I'm sorry I know this hurts but you gave me no choice!"

Landing against her back with a thud, she groaned in pain before trying to sit up. Pressing a hand to her ear "ughhh Alex, maybe backup is a good idea" Weirdly it just beeped… _had it disconnected? maybe the fight had broken her comm?_

Before she had the chance to dwell, two heavy tentacles came lashing down from either side of her- and as if knowing what was coming her eyes widened in realisation.. "Oh fu-"… ' **BOOM** ' hitting either side of her jaw the slap vibrated through the floor.

Kara was seeing spots- and she was pretty certain too that she had ducks and stars swirling like a halo above her, _similar to one of those classic cartoons._

Finally from the corner of her vision she noted DEO agents had started to arrive on scene.. relief washed over her as she watched with vague curiosity and a slight dizziness, Alex aim a rocket launcher.

As it turned out she'd find out later that it was equipped with a neutralising agent that they'd concocted.

Rushing over with a pistol strapped to her waist Maggie helped Kara up.

Grabbing a hand Kara wobbled to her feet as she brushed herself off "Thank you" Maggie nodded before they both turned to see multiple agents surrounding the fallen alien.

"Looks like Winn's gadget did the trick"

Kara chuckled murmuring under her breath … "Always"

* * *

Back home the young boys imported everything they could from the phone as they continued to rifle… that's when Ryan spotted it. His cheeks flamed as he gawked at what he saw…

 **…Supergirls search history….**

Originally when he'd scrolled down it seemed like it was just a bunch of generic stuff- news reports on her saves like _she must keep up to date with what they're saying about her_. To recipes and ingredients.

So thats _why_ he saw it- because it was standing out amongst the rest…. _she'd watched porn._

Oblivious to Ryan's distress Aiden turned round, "Dude pass me the phone a sec" when Ryan didn't move he took it from his palm and glanced at the screen… "HOLY FUCKING SHIT…. SUPERGIRLS A DYKE?!"

Breaking from his daze Ryan shook his head… stuttering "N-Nope there's a b-bunchh o-of straight porn there ttoo-" they both stared at each other in shock until Aiden piped up "we sooo need to post this!"

Ryan gulped he was feeling really guilty "are youu ssure this is a good idea?!" … "I mean isn't that kinda… _too invasive?_ "

Aiden frowned "N'aw man, isn't this the Kinda thing we wanted?"

Ryan hesitated before shrugging because _he supposed it was._

* * *

Back at the DEO, Kara and Alex were crowded by Winn's desk talking animatedly.

"I must've dropped it, can you try and track it for me?"

"Um… I think I know what happened to your phone Kar.."

Both Winn and Kara broke their gaze and followed Alex's eye line to the monitor in front of them.

The photo of Kara in a tank top blown up and a black banner scrolling across the page in bold

" **SUPERGIRL WATCHES PORN: SEARCH HISTORY LEAKED** "

Kara paled. As Alex blushed and latched herself onto her forearm for support.

Maggie being Maggie just trailed past with a smirk to her lips- flicking a leather jacket over her shoulder as she left them with "I always knew there was more to you little Danvers" she winked.

They all stood gaping as they continued to watch her walk away…. _cackling at the scene behind her ._

Well.. _Shit._

 _Fin._


End file.
